Saiyan Visions and Adventures: A Holy Switch
by Moonraker One
Summary: When Bulma builds the machine she's always dreamed of, the first thing that happens is it switches 18 with King Vegeta. Can they be brought back to their proper place in time? Can 18 save the Saiyan Race?
1. Default Chapter

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:

A Holy Switch

By moonraker one

CHAPTER ONE

            In the past King Vegeta had been killed. Frieza took his planet, his race, everything. Even further, him and his entire race simply faded into memory as though he didn't even exist. On the other hand, in the future, a villain named android 18, was probably going to fade into history at the hands of the good guys, but instead lived. Flourished and even became one of the good guys. Why wasn't he given the same opportunity? No, he'd been erased by time into nothing. Vegeta, a king, and android 18, a half-machine, had nothing in common except this.

And sometimes…That's all one needs…

            **boom!**

            "*Cough* *cough* Oh man! That one really blew!" Bulma said, coughing as the smoke cleared.

            "You said it!" Dr. Brief said, fanning smoke away from his face. "I just wish that this machine worked!"

            Bulma and her dad exited the lab, both with their spirits crushed. It had failed. She'd worked on this machine for a month, and it had blown up. She'd just had her dream destroyed. Oh well. She'd work on it some more, hopefully to get it to work. At least she was having more of a time than King Vegeta was at that exact moment in the past.

            "Servant!" He yelled. "Where the hell is my son?!" 

            The sercant shook his head. "He's fighting with your elites again."

            The king rolled his eyes. He stepped off his throne, and headed for the training room. As he walked down the hall, he expected to see his son half-dead, and his elites laughing rather loudly.

            What he got was the opposite.

            "Prince Vegeta!" He yelled. "Why must you torment my elite warriors so?"

            One of them picked himself up. "Uggh…Sir! Thank goodness you're here! I thought that I was dead!"

            "Nappa!" Vegeta said to the one still standing. "You are an elite. You can handle my son, so why don't you train with him some more."

            Nappa's eyes widened. "You can't possibly be serious!" He said.

            No use. Vegeta had left already. _Good._ He thought. _I handled that well_.

            Suddenly, Bulma had a burst of inspiration, about nine o' clock. She had a new idea to get that darned machine working!

            She leaped from bed. "Of course!" She yelled. "I mixed the 224's with the 772's!"

            She ran into the lab with her tools. _This is it!_ She thought.

            -end of chapter one-


	2. Chapter Two

Saiyan Visions And Adventures:

A Holy Switch

By Moonraker One

Chapter two

Bulma's lab was brightly lit with lights to help her see as she diligently worked. She was happily working on her dream. For years, all through college, she had dreamed of a space-time fluctuator, and now she was closing in on it.

On the other side of town, the Krillin house was buzzing with activity. Android 18 was pacing back and forth, unable to sleep that night. She knew she was not going to be sleeping that night.

_Hmm. I may not be able to sleep, but maybe I can find some excitement. Bulma might not be asleep. _She thought.

She left Krillin a note, then flew off to Capsule Corp. When she got there, she went to the door; it was open.

"Come in!" Bulma called. "Hey 18! I'm working. Just come in."

18 walked in the door. "Uh, Bulma?" She asked. "How did you know it was me?"

Bulma yelled across the room as she worked. "I saw you on the security monitor."

18 walked into the lab. What she saw before her was machine about four times the size of herself. As she looked up to the top of it, Bulma signaled to stand back.

**BRRAZAP!**

Sparks shot off the machine as she soldered the back panel on. She stood up, put her hands on her hips, and smiled. "There! I'm done."

18 raised an eyebrow at the machine, then looked at Bulma. "What the hell is that?"

Bulma smiled like a kid getting a toy. "18, this is a machine that I've wanted to build since I was in college. This is a space-time fluctuator. It allows me to send anything I want to anywhere in time!" She explained.

18 raised her eyebrows in amazement. "Wow! You are good!"

Bulma reached behind the machine and flicked a switch. "Now, it's on."

18 leaned against the machine. "Bulma, you really are a genius."

**BZZZ-CRACKLE!**

And 18 was gone.

"Uh, 18?" Bulma asked. "Are you there?"

-end of chapter two-


	3. Chapter Three

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:

A Holy Switch

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER THREE

As Bulma walked around the lab in which she was now alone again, the machine began buzzing again.

_18, I hope that's you. _She thought.

**BRRAZAP!**

"Where in the hell am I?" A voice boomed.

Bulma almost screamed. "Who are you?"

He whirled around. He was wearing royal Saiyan armor. He looked like Vegeta, except that he had a beard, and was taller.

"I am king Vegeta! The leader of the saiyan race!" He announced.

She ran from the lab, screaming. Up stairs, in their bedroom, Vegeta heard the scream and ran down to help her.

"Who are you," He asked. "And what are you doing here?"

When he stepped into the light, both Vegetas gasped.

"Father?"

"Son?"

They both stood, unable to move.

Back in the past…

As she zapped into existence again, she noticed something was wrong. She was in a fancy palace. When she walked out of what looked to be a master bedroom, a team of seven rushed up.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?!" One said.

She remembered the machine. "I was sent here from the future accidentally in a space-time experiment."

They settled down. "Our leader is in your time?"

"Yes."

"When will you be going back where you came from and Vegeta be coming back?!"

"I wish I knew."

The saiyans relaxed and stood down. "Hmm…well I guess you can stay here until our leader comes back. I'll tell Prince Vegeta the news and that he's in charge until the king returns."

18 started away. "I'll be in the guest room, if there is one."

"Uh miss?" He said, getting her attention. "You may or may not care, but this afternoon, there is a martial arts tournament."

She whirled around. "Fighting?"

"Yup. You're a fighter?"

She smiled. "Let's just say that it's a hobby."

She walked away and headed for the guest room. When she got there, she plopped right in bed, and fell asleep. She wondered how Krillin was doing as she slept.

_I wonder what the hell I'm gonna do. _She thought.

**Bam bam bam!**

A knocking was heard. "Who's there?" She asked.

"I'm one of Vegeta's aides. Our prince has decided to give you some fresh clothes for the tournament in two hours." He said, then dropped the clothes through the slot.

She showered, ate, then put on the armor given. It was royal female's armor, and it hugged her curves perfectly. 

_So, the prince has picked this? It figures._ She thought.

She walked out the door, and was greeted by the prodigal son himself.

"So, you are from the future?" The young Vegeta asked. "We'll see what kind of power you have. I hear that Frieza has entered this contest and is expected to win."

Back on Earth, the Z-Fighters were trying to figure out the current situation. Vegeta was happy that he got to train with his father again. Goku had an endless list of questions about the Saiyan race. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Chaotzu were neutral in the issue. Krillin was freaking out like hell.

"So, my wife is in the past where King Vegeta was? Bulma! You have to get her back!" He yelled.

Bulma tried to calm him down. "I'm working on it. I should have it done by the end of this week at the very latest."

Chi-Chi hugged a shaking Krillin. "Don't you worry! 18 is very strong. She can survive amongst Saiyans." She explained.

Vegeta and his dad walked up. "Bulma! Get the scouter. I can't wait to see how much my father's power level has increased." He said.

Bulma put on the scouter. "Twenty-five million! Impressive!" She said.

King Vegeta smiled. "At last!" He said. "I have far surpassed my enemy, Cold."

Goku spoke up. "Sir?" He asked. "What is standard Saiyan life like?"

Vegeta the king looked at him. "Kakarot," He boomed. "Saiyan life is this: you move from planet to planet, conquering worlds. All saiyan life is like this. Why you don't is beyond me."

King Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi. "Woman, I hear that you have questions about our people. I'll tell you inside."

King Vegeta fascinated Chi-Chi. She acted as though she had a crush on him. She walked into the building and sat down to talk to him.

Bulma took her tools and started repairing the machine. As she took off the soldered back panel, she coughed as a plume of smoke came from the inside. She took out the fried components, and put the damaged parts in a pile as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

_First, _She thought, _remove components, then, rebuild and reprogram._

Dr. Brief walked in. "Bulma," He said. "I'll rebuild and repair the components that are damaged. No need for you to go through this alone."

"Thanks." She replied. "Krillin is going nuts. I understand that he's upset. I just hope this works."

Dr. Brief took the pile of components to his lab. Bulma continued rewiring the non-fried parts. Chi-Chi and king Vegeta were talking in the kitchen. Vegeta was happier than he's ever been thanks to his father's return. Goku finally got the info on Saiyans that he wanted.

Back in the past, 18 had qualified for the tournament. The initial rounds had ended. Now, it was down to five. Nappa, Vegeta, 18, Frieza, and cooler. Frieza was then eliminated by his older brother and the two saiyans by 18. Last round was the remaining two. Moreover, Cooler was sorry that he was against her.

**kra-koom!**

And he was gone; eliminated from the tournament. With injured bodies and egos, the Cold family went home with nothing. 18 returned to Vegeta's palace with a serious amount of cash. Enough credits to get some chow and clothes. But first, some chow.

"Hey Vegeta." She asked him. "Do you know any good places to get something to eat?"

He smiled. "Korta's bar. Normally I'd not suggest that, but since you are the strongest person I've ever met, you'll survive."

She thanked him and took off. When she got there, she fought her way through the crowd and sat down at the bar. She got some food and drink, when all of a sudden, five drunken saiyans walked up to her.

"Hey, purty lady." One ugly one said. "You beat both Cooler and Frieza? Good job."

She smiled. "You wanna fight me?"

They all backed off. "Hell no. We ain't that dumb. You got ten times our power level."

She returned to her steak. The others walked away. After she ate her steak and finished her salad, she went to the local armory to get some new armor. She'd gotten slightly accustomed to saiyan clothing.

-end of chapter three- 


	4. Chapter Four Final Chapter

Saiyan Visions and Adventures:

A Holy Switch

By moonraker one

CHAPTER FOUR

Bulma called to the others. "Guys! I've finished the repairs!"

Krillin rushed in, the others following him. "Try it!" He yelled.

Bulma flipped the switch. A burst of energy emanated through the room. No one, however, was switched. The only thing that happened was a dimensional link appeared.

"Why the hell hasn't anything happened yet?!" Krillin yelled.

18 voice appeared out of nowhere. "Hey!" She yelled. "I can hear you through the dimensional link. I think I know why nothing's happening. I have a mission while I'm here."

Krillin yelled into the link. "What mission?!"

She responded quickly. "I need to prevent Planet Vegeta's destruction."

King Vegeta gasped. "What are you talking about?!"

Goku turned to him. "After you gave your son up to Frieza, he sent your son off on a mission, then he blew up planet Vegeta."

King Vegeta sighed. "I'd been thinking for months now on whether or not to send him off, and now, I know better."

The dimensional link closed. "Well," Krillin said. "I guess she's right."

Goku smiled as he thought of something. "Sir?" He asked King Vegeta. "What did you say your power level was?"

King Vegeta shrugged. "Around twenty-five million."

Gohan stood up. "Cooler's the most powerful member of the Cold family, and he's thirty million."

Vegeta caught on. "Dad! If we can get your power level raised to over thirty one million, we can bring 18 home early!"

Bulma looked at them. "That's brilliant!"

Vegeta and son walked out of the room and headed for the gravity chamber. Bulma made certain necessary modifications to the machine. Chi-Chi and Goku went home and ate dinner. Everyone had some kind of excitement except Krillin. His wife was lost in the past. He was in his house picking at a meal he cooked using some of his old recipes.

_Dear, _ He thought. _I hope you are feeling better than I am._

She was. She was in her guest chambers sleeping when a knocking was heard.

**bam bam bam!**

She got up and opened the door. Bardock.

"Ma'am?" He said. "I hate to wake you, but I had a vision! Frieza is planning to destroy planet Vegeta!"

18 had gotten to like the Saiyans. She hastily put on her armor and took off with Bardock to save the world. She flew to the outer atmosphere to meet Frieza's evil elite, who wanted him gone as much as Bardock did. But now, they were on the attack. She and Bardock were picking them off.

**boom!**

The echoes of their blasts rang in Frieza's ears.

"So," He said. "They want me? They got me. I'm gonna put them all out of their misery."

He got in his little pod and came out of the ship.

"No way!" Bardock yelled, sarcastically. "You're going to die, once and for all!"

18 smiled evilly. "This time, Frieza, the ending is different."

"Haha!" Frieza cackled wildly. "I'm still gonna win!"

He tossed his huge ball of death at them. He began to cackle. His smile dropped when the ball was tossed to the side like a toy by 18.

**Kra-koom!**

A blast tore apart Frieza's ship. He escaped in his little pod for another planet. The two and the crowd of elites landed on Planet Vegeta, where a hero's welcoming committee greeted them.

18 looked in the direction that Frieza quickly left. "Don't come back, either!" She yelled.

As the crowd gathered around Bardock and her, she smiled at him.

"I wish I could stay longer." She explained. "You saiyans are so cool! But, my time is almost up. I'll be returning to my own time shortly."

She turned to address the crowd. "I've grown to like you Saiyans! Too bad I have to go back."

Just then, a dimensional link opened up. 

"18!" Bulma's voice said. "I've mastered this machine and I'm gonna bring you back!"

Back in the present time, Bulma pressed a series of buttons on the device, then turned to King Vegeta.

"Sir?" She asked him. "Are you ready?!"

He smiled. "I've mastered my super Saiyan powers, so now, the cold family will not bother us!"

She led him to the machine. "Just stand here and I'll activate it."

**brrazap!**

And in moments, Android 18 was back. Krillin ran up to her. She was decked out in royal armor.

"Are you ready to go home, my dear?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, but let's pick up a cheeseburger. I'm hungry."

As they left, Goku looked at 18 and raised his eyebrows. _Hmm. Is that a tail I see?!_ He thought.

Back in the past…

"You're back! Good to see you sir!" A Vegeta aide said to him.

A Saiyan looked at him walking away and was confused. _ I wonder what the hell happened to his tail._

-the end-


End file.
